


What happens to dreams after we wake up?

by thefalconofthefall



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Ambiguous Background Relationship, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Implied Psychological Trauma, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mental Breakdown, Mildly Adulterous Thoughts, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: White's perfect night with Black turns out to be a terrible, horrible, no-good, very bad one, and must face the fact that despite working in the movies, her life isn't one.
Relationships: Black & Iris (Pokemon), Black/White (Pokemon Adventures)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	What happens to dreams after we wake up?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been like four years since I wrote a Spe fan fic that actually takes place in the canon timeline. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic will very likely require another reread just to fully understand what's going on because again, White's a big time unreliable narrator.

White brushed her hair, one more time, smiling at the vanity’s mirror. Tonight, it’s her date with Black at the former Striaton Gym Restaurant. She can envision their night together: signing some autographs together, a performing battle between the brothers with Black as the judge, then a peaceful candlelit dinner, and then finally, a performing battle between the brothers again, but with Black and them this time. They’d share about how their careers are going, laugh at the failures of the brothers during their battle or whatever happened at their work, and just be together after who knows how long.

_ “How long has been since we’ve been able to be alone together like this?”  _ she wondered, as she brushed her hair again, just in case. She shrugged off the thought, applying a bit more blush on her cheeks.  _ “Well, it doesn’t matter. We get to see each other a bit for most of the week, and we talk a lot on the phone and text. Of course, it’s more special together, and everything must absolutely go right.” _

Her Xtransceiver rang from the table of her vanity, a favorite song of hers from a musical she watched long ago. She picked it up, reading: “Stu Deeoh.” She sighed heavily, putting down the brush.  _ “What does he want this time?” _

She accepted the call, asking cheerfully: “Hello Stu! What’s the issue?”

“It’s a catastrophe!” the man cried. “The actor of the main lead for  _ Murder in the White Forest _ dropped out at the last minute! We need you to help pick who’ll replace him from the auditionees!”

White sighed, futilely rubbing away the headache spiking up. Gods, what a pain in the– 

“Just send me the audition videos of our favorites, I’ll watch it on my way to my date with Black.”

“Thank you so much, Ms. White!” he cried. “I’ll get it as soon as I can! And we must make this decision and contact the actor by tomorrow afternoon!”

“Yes, yes, I understand,” she replied, trying to not sound too unenthusiastic.

And with that, he hanged up. White sighed in relief, the headache subsiding. _ “Well I can just watch it later. There goes another 8 hour sleep…” _

Smoothing out her elegant and expensive black dress and making sure her hair and makeup was absolutely flawless, White put her phone into her purse, put on her prettiest high-heels, and exited her apartment, not exactly walking on cloud nine but still giddy.  _ “Now all I need to think about is our date–” _

Her Xtransceiver rang again, and she swiped it out of her purse.  _ “Maybe it’s Black? I wonder what he’ll say–oh.”  _ It was Sam Lanos, her assistant from the BW agency.

She accepted the call, cheerfully asking, “Hello Sam! What happened?”

“Hi Ms. White, sorry for calling you on your date,” he started.

“Oh no, it’s fine! Continue!” she assured, trying to not grit her teeth at having to deal with business at a night like this. “I’m all ears!”

“The Ciccino for the Kalosian brand perfume suddenly got sick! We need to cast a replacement, quickly! The commercial is in an hour!”

White sighed, pressing the elevator button and entering it, pressing the ground floor. “Call Terrance Baltis, he has a Lilligant who can do it.”

“He’s out of town,” Sam pointed out.

White sighed again, futilely rubbing away the second headache spiking up tonight. “I’ll drop Amanda on my way to Striaton then. Put her in the Agency’s PC by 10 tonight, she needs to perform during a shooting too. I’ll be there in five.”

With that, she hung up and put away her Xtransceiver, sighing. “ _ Hopefully the taxi will be here in time…” _

When White left the elevator, and through the glass doors, she saw her taxi waiting for her. Giving a silent thanks to the gods for it being on time, she pulled out her wallet as she left the building, opening it up as she calculated the price in her head. She pulled out her bills and opened the taxi door, then entered it. She put the bills down on the armrest and told the drive as she buckled upr: “Take me to BW Agency first, then to the Striaton Gym restaurant.”

The driver picked them up and counted them, then nodded. “That’s enough, miss. Let’s go.”

The engine revved up and they started going. The Agency was a 10 minute walk and Sam would certainly be there waiting for her, so at least it wouldn’t be too much of a delay...though it is 5, and people are starting to commute from Striaton or Castelia and back to their homes in Accumula.

She shook the thought out of her head. _ “I’m leaving very early. I’ll be fine. I’ll just watch the audition videos in the meantime.” _

Whtie checked her messages, and just as she expected, Stu had sent the videos to her. She opened it, and sighed at the five videos there.  _ “Well, I better get started.” _

She started the first video, where a prospective actor was monologing about the horror of death. His voice was filled with grief, his eyes red and watering, perhaps not the right time as it was the beginning, but he’s certainly easy on the eyes…

White shook her head. “ _ Ability over appearance White, ability over appearance. Having a nice looking guy who seems too emotional in a professional situation would not please the audience well. _ ”

She felt the car slow down as they approached the agency as soon as she focused again. With a sigh, she turned off her phone and rummaged through her purse. After shuffling through papers, make-up, and the other balls, she found the ball with Amanda. Before the car could stop, the door was already opened and she was already out, Sam waiting for her.

“Hello Ms. White,” he greeted with a radiant smile that made the burdens on White’s shoulders lighten a little. “You look great today.”

“Hi Sam thank you and here you go,” she said quickly, dropping the ball into her hand.

“I hope you have a good dinner with Mr. Black,” he continued.

“I hope so too,” was all she could reply. With this delay, maybe he’d be delayed also, or even held back…at this rate, she might as well have dinner in this outfit with Sam…

She pushed the thought away. No, Black made absolutely sure that he’d arrive on time. They planned it themselves. An emergency  _ won’t  _ come up. 

But what if it did? Well, Sam’s nice and cute and available– 

“I got to go now. Have a good day Sam,” she said, waving at him as she went back into the car. 

“You too, Ms. White!”

White sat down and buckled up, sighing as she rubbed her forehead again.  _ “How unprofessional of me. I can’t ask him out for dinner just on the whim like that. He has the shooting to do. This is absolutely unethical.” _

_ “But Black was the one who had to pay the debt he made to you,”  _ the other voice in her head reminded.  _ “Maybe this was not meant–” _

_ “He was only employed for a couple of months and paid it off, we only started dating after we got settled down after Neo Team Plasma,”  _ she rationalized to herself. She looked down at her Xtransceiver next to her, and remembered the audition videos. At least she has something to keep her occupied on the ride there.

* * *

“Thank you and have a good day!” White called the driver as she left the taxi. As quickly as she could with these heels, she entered the posh restaurant, where there were already quite a bit of people there, chatting and eating with each other. 

“Hello Ms. White,” the receptionist greeted her, holding some of the menus. “I’ll take you to your seat right now, and you can look at the menu as you wait for Mr. Black to come.”

White’s heart dropped a little. “He isn’t here yet?”

The receptionist shook her head. “I don’t know what happened to him. He didn’t call to cancel it, so he certainly didn’t do that last minute with you.”

“Well, it’s fine,” she assured, mostly to herself. “He didn’t call me to say that anything came up, and we both made sure we could do this.”

The receptionist nodded. “Okay Ms. White. I’ll take you then.”

As she followed the lady to her table, White kept glancing back to the door. Maybe he’ll come in, running and screaming for her forgiveness, and she’ll accept it because it didn’t matter anyway?

“Hey, it’s White!” someone cried, and instantly, she heard a storm of footsteps of coming up to her. 

“Oh my!” the receptionist cried, stumbling aside as a bunch of people held out their notepads.

“White! Can you sign an autograph?”

  
  
“White! Can I take a selfie?”

“White! Can you tell me when the next Brycen-Man movie will be released?”

White laughed, as she signed several note pads and pictures and took a few selfies. “Well, I can’t tell you when movies will be released at this time, but keep a lookout, okay?”

“White, will the champion be here? I heard something came up with Iris, and he needed to help her out!” 

White froze mid-signing, then forced a smile. “Well, I hope it’s soon. We did plan to have a date here!”

_ “Why didn’t he tell me about that?”  _ she wondered as she took more selfies. “ _ Maybe it was super sudden, but he should’ve told me.”  _

A few minutes after small talk and more autographs and selfies, a familiar voice announced: “That’s enough for now, everyone. Ms. White needs to eat. Please go back to your seats”

The crowd dissipated, mumbling in excitement or annoyance of not being able to be in her presence for a while. White turned around to see Cress, a friendly smile on his face and menus in his hand. “Cress! It’s really great to see you!”

“And it is my pleasure to see you too, Ms. White.” He gestured to an empty table. “Come, sit down and look at the menu. We don’t want the crowd blocking the way.”

“Yes, of course Cress,” she agreed and took a seat.

“I’ll come back to you later,” he said, then glanced at the door. “I certainly hope Mr. Black comes.”

  
White nodded, trying to make her best cheerful smile. “Of course.”

She then picked up a menu and started scanning it, then looked up. No sign of Black. She scanned again, and still no sign of him.

It didn’t take long for her to figure out what she wanted, which was inconvenient because she really wanted to keep Black’s tardiness out of mind. Why didn’t he tell her that something came up?

“Hello Ms. White,” the familiar voice greeted that jolted White out of her seat. “Can I take your order?”

She looked up to see Cress again, with a notepad in hand and two cups of ice water in front of her. She smiled sheepishly, brushing her hair out of her face, then said, “Yes, can I have the breadsticks and skillet Basculin?”

He jotted it down in the notepad and smiled. “Thank you, Ms. White.” Cress looked at the doors again, then turned to her. “By the way, do you think Mr. Black will be here soon?”

White sighed, shaking her head. “I can’t say. He didn’t tell me anything came up. I just learned from the people who went up to me there was an emergency Iris needed him for.”

“It’d certainly be a shame for you to eat alone in a night like this,” he remarked, his eyes filled with sympathy that really didn’t fit with his pretty face. 

White mentally kicked herself for that thought, then smiled. “I know he’ll come. We planned this night, and I really don’t want to disappoint the guests here.”

He shook his head. “Well if he can’t come, it is what it is.”

She sighed, her heart sinking even further from those words. “I guess so.”

“I’ll have to go now,” he said, picking up her menu and starting to move to another table. “But I hope you have a pleasant evening, Ms. White.”

With that, he left, leaving White alone. She took a sip from the water, but didn’t feel thirsty. She pulled out her phone, sighing at no new messages. 

_ “Well, if he’s not going to come here in awhile, I guess I’ll just watch the audition videos…” _

* * *

“Here’s your dinner, Ms. White,” Cress said, placing down her dish. 

White looked up from her phone, now on the fourth video, then at the rest of her table. Even though it was expected, the breadsticks she asked for remained untouched.

“Thank you, Cress,” she replied, starting to dig into the dish as he left. She didn’t realize how hungry she was until after she took her first bite. The pinch of lemon and pepper, mixed with the delicious, warm fishy taste...absolutely divine.

She was halfway through the fish when her Xtransceiver suddenly rang. She quickly picked it up, reading: “Black”.

Instantly dropping her fork, White accepted the call with the camera on, giddy with excitement when she saw the image of Black appear, the night sky behind him. “Hi White! It’s great to see you! You look really lovely tonight!”

“Hello Black! Where are you? Are you coming soon?”

He laughed awkwardly, sheepishly grinning and rubbing his neck.  _ “Oh no.” _

“I’m sorry White, but Opelucid was suddenly attacked by a herd of Haxorus this afternoon, and I had to help Iris and Mr. Drayden with it! I think some trainers accidentally wandered into their territory and caught one of the Axew living with them!”

Well, that explains it. Though White wasn’t particularly surprised to not hear that alarming piece of news. Black and Iris were good friends and often spent a lot of time with each other during their work, and she doesn’t check the news often during break, just talking with Black and making sure she got everything in order. Though he’d be able to go to their date, right?

“Could you fly over here and eat dinner?” she asked, on the edge of her seat from this glimmer of hope.

Another awkward laugh and sheepish grin. This was definitely not good. “I’m so sorry White, but I was so hungry after that attack, that I ate dinner with Iris and Drayden. But we can try to set up our date sometime next week, right? I think we can.”

“Yeah,” was all she could say. “Maybe we can. Well, have a safe trip back home Black.”

“Enjoy your dinner, White! I love you!”

She forced a smile. “I love you too.” 

White hung up, and sighed, staring down at her fish and then at the bread.  _ “Well I can’t let this perfectly good food go to waste…” _

So, she picked up the fork again, took a piece of the fish, and ate it. But even though she didn’t eat a lot and was quite hungry, she lost her appetite. She can’t go on an empty stomach like this, who knows what other emergencies may come up at her work. 

It was only after a few bites until White realized she really can’t go through this. The once enjoyable taste turned sour and abhorrently strong, and it was a struggle to swallow already. She waved for a waiter to come by and get the bill and takeout boxes. With terse words to the taxi service, she soon left the restaurant, a bag in hand and a heavy feeling of hollowness within her. Not even the cold night wind, or the phone in her hand reminding her she had an important work decision to make could shake it out of her. 

When the taxi arrived, she entered quietly, so quietly that the driver had to ask her where he wanted to take her. With a quick reply, they were off. It was calm and quiet, with only the lights of Striaton fading into the ruralness of Route 2 and Accumula being the most eye-catching part of the ride. But the calm also disquieted White. She should’ve had a lively, loud night. She planned it, she wanted it, he planned it, he wanted it. But plans are a fool’s errand, as people say, and a spark of fury ignited within her, then swiftly extinguished by her exhaustion.

When White returned home, the hollowness eased off, filled in by that spark of anger that was dying again. Should she be upset? Cry? Throw a tantrum? 

She isn't a little kid anymore. Throwing a tantrum over something uncontrollable isn’t going to do anything. She knew that well when Black was absorbed into the stone, as that old bastard sneered at his nemesis’ cruel fate. Before she could run up to him and throw a Pokeball at his head or wrap her hands around that shriveled neck, he had vanished like a cliche movie villain. She had no one to blame here, except perhaps herself for not checking the news.

It’s very uncomfortable in this dress, and the makeup seems to stick too much onto her skin. She should take a shower again and relax herself.

* * *

White sighed contentedly, as she laid in bed with the fuzziest of pajamas and the Xtransceiver. Even though the hollowness remained, at least she was at home, and could focus on work better.

She started to watch where she was at the fourth video, when she saw a notification from Whitley that said:  _ “Hi” _

She paused the video, wondering what Whitley would have to say. Her junior doesn’t talk to her much because of life, but she was always a welcome person to chat with.

Pressing on the notification, she was taken to her messages with Whitley, who was still typing. She typed quickly:  _ “Hi Whitley, what’s up?” _

A few minutes past after she sent that message, with Whitley sometimes typing, and sometimes not. Was it really important to share? She didn’t know the girl too well, so she couldn’t tell what was the meaning behind this.

Finally, Whitley replied: “ _ I’ve been meaning to tell you this since this afternoon now but i couldn’t get the courage to tell you. some of my friends were talking about it and i wanted to tell you, but i kept putting it off until they encouraged me to do it. please don’t get mad at me _ ”

_ “What are her friends up to, and why is she so worried?”  _ White wondered, then texted back:  _ “It’s fine! If it’s important to you to say it, then say it!” _

Whitley typed for a few seconds then stopped. After a few more minutes, a picture accompanied only with the words: “ _ You haven’t seen this, did you?” _

At first glance, this picture was harmless. Black and Iris were having lunch outside at a restaurant, two empty chairs in between the two. It matched up with his claim of being at Opelucid from afternoon to evening. But then, White noticed their hands clasped together, with Iris, clad in a pretty dress that’d outshine all the red carpet ones White had, gazing at him a bit too fondly for a friend and Black reciprocating, with a loving look that made White’s stomach curl and fingers dig deep into her skin.

She replied to Whitley:  _ “Black and Iris are good friends. I don’t see what’s wrong with it. It’s just the tabloids needing readers.” _

Yes, there’s nothing wrong with it. It’s perfectly normal for two friends to have lunch, and be a bit too calm while a herd of angry dragons that can destroy steel buildings attack their city. They need to distract themselves with this stressful disaster after all.

_ “But they’ve trained together, been together much longer than you did with him,”  _ that nagging voice in her head reminded.  _ “As you fought in the Battle Subway, she trained with him to defeat Team Plasma. As you made movies after the Neo Team Plasma incident, she helped him beated the gyms. She helped him prepare for the Elite Four. He defeated her, and they’ve fought together like rivals ever since. She knows him better than you do.” _

_ “But she wasn’t the one who spent the most time rescuing him,” _ White protested to herself.

_ “And you were the most foolish one. Why did you leave him alone by going on that train? Why did you make him not care about you until his freedom was taken away? Of course he’d go to Iris. They’ve been together, they’ve fought together, grown stronger together, and still are to this day. And she’s quite a pretty girl too.”  _

White looked down at the Xtransceiver, hoping Whitley would reply and keep her mind from spiraling out into this blooming mess of self-sabotage and hatred. Her reply:  _ “if you say so, white” _

Of course, she said so. Because she knows. She knows Black. He was her faithful employee, who didn’t try to run away from debts  _ (he’d be sued the hell outta his pockets for that anyway) _ . He was honest, hard-working, and intelligent ( _ and impulsive, insensitive, and short-sighted, the perfect ingredients for an affair) _ . His first thought when he became champion was to advertise her business ( _ he probably just wanted some of his debt alleviated anyway) _ .

White looked down again, to read Whitley’s horrible reply:  _ “no matter how you look at it, it’s suspicious. you probably need to talk to him about that.” _

She typed back:  _ “Thank you for your concern Whitley. Have a good night.” _

White dropped the phone to her side, and stuffed her pillow over her face. She should be angry, crying, something. But instead, she feels...small. Weak. As if everything in this room grew big, to tower over her and trap her.

She wants to think she knows Black, she wants to think that she knows he wouldn’t do this. But the reality is unquestionable: Black had been trapped in that stone for two years. He didn’t seem out of the ordinary when they fought together and after that, but maybe he learned how to be a good liar despite being the Hero of Truth. Maybe he didn’t want to burden anyone with the chips and cracks his mind suffered in that prison. Whenever she tried to talk about it, he always talked about what he learned from Reshiram, or how much fun he had in the Dream World. 

That thought made her fingers burrow deeper, that small spikes of pain shot up. Warm blood embraced her fingers, but she didn’t care. “ _ That uncaring, selfless bastard. He vanished for two years and didn’t care to talk about it more? Why? To make me feel better? To make Cheren and Bianca feel better? It may not have been two years for him, but it was for us.” _

She looked down at her hands with no answer she’d like, tiny drops of blood in her palms. She sighed and went to her kitchen for some bandages.

_ “Why did you throw yourself to look for him?”  _ that awful voice asked.

_ “Because it’s the right thing to do, _ ” she answered, as she opened the medical cabinet.

_ “You had no leads, no intelligence, and only some money,”  _ that voice continued.  _ “You hunted fruitlessly, despite Dr. Fennel warned you that her studies wouldn’t be instant.” _

“ _ It was the right thing to do,”  _ she insisted to herself, grabbing the tube of ointment and the box of bandages.

_ “Why did you freeze yourself in time, as his friends pursued their careers, as your business goes on unknown to the rest of the world?”  _ it asked, as White opened it. 

The ointment spurted out in a big glop.  _ “It was the right thing to do.”  _

_ “You could’ve been an international name by now, or at least have a team that could stand against anything. Yet you chose to spend it all on  _ **_him_ ** _ , the two-timing bastard who you gave your heart to and smashed into tiny bits.” _

White hissed as she rubbed the ointment on her wounds, then bandaged them up. At least that’s taken care of…she’ll just focus on watching that audition video.

She returned to her room and plopped down on her bed and started to watch it again, but she couldn’t care about what the actor was doing. It was just some movements and talking, even though it really wasn’t. She tried to sit up and focus, but it still didn’t work.

_ “Maybe I can just choose the second one I watched,”  _ White thought.  _ “He seemed to have solid skills and nice looks.” _

She exited the video and went to her files to look for the audition forms for his phone number, but when she arrived, she suddenly didn’t want to talk with him, even though it was just a simple text.

_ “Whatever...I can do it in the morning…” _ she sighed, putting the phone down and laid back down.  _ “I’ll just...rest for a while.” _

_ “He should’ve been here with me right now. We should’ve been there, eating and laughing. We should’ve been with each other. But he chose to not be here. What a bastard. Why are you so stupid? Why did you let him stray? It’s all your fault, you know. All your fault, all your fault, allyourfault–” _

Her Xtransceiver rang, breaking her free from this descent into despair. She accepted it without camera on without a glance of who it was, which was a nasty shock when the person who appeared on screen was Bianca.

“Hi White!” she greeted, a sickeningly cheerful smile on her face.

“What do you want Bianca?” White snapped.

Bianca frowned. “Ah...you heard the news.”

“Well, everyone in Unova has at this point,” she grumbled. “Did you call me to inform me about that?”

“No, White, I’m just calling because I’m worried for you,” Bianca replied, her eyes filled with so much pity it made White sick in the stomach. “I know this sort of thing would break you.”

“It’s just the tabloids being obnoxious,” White dismissed. “I’m fine, really.”

“You’re clearly not taking it well,” Bianca pointed out, making White’s teeth clenched. “I know you spent a lot of time looking for him, and this is a very big slap in the face, especially since it’s with a girl you respected.”

“More like a kick in the curb,” White muttered.

“But you have to talk with him,” Bianca pleaded. “I’ve talked with him myself about this matter, and he’s quite angry about that picture being taken. But I can’t tell if it’s because he wouldn’t think of straying from you, or if he's really upset this affair got leaked out. The circumstances there really don’t match up with the mood of the picture.”

There was something satisfying and infuriating when Bianca said that, but White didn’t care to figure that out. “It’s just the tabloids,” she insisted, her teeth gritting so hard it might create a chip.

“White, you can’t just deny that there’s  _ something  _ going on,” Bianca pointed out. “Ignoring it isn’t going to make it go away. You  _ have  _ to talk with him. Isn’t that what couples are supposed to do?”

“Everything’s fine,” she growled. “If you don’t have anything else to say, I must say good night. I’m going to bed.”

Bianca stared at her in shock, even though there was nothing there on her screen. “Well, I mean, you can go ahead and not do anything. But I  _ really  _ think the best course of action is for you to meet up with each other, in person, sometime soon.”

“Why can’t you just tell me what he said if you’re so concerned about us talking it out?” White barked.

Her face grew stern, and she looked quite ready to slap White if it weren’t for the physical distance between the two. “Because as much as you two are my friends, what you guys do with each other is none of my business. I won’t be your middleman and play a game of telephone, but I  _ will  _ tell you this is something you have to face, especially to you White. I love Black dearly, but he’s dumb as bricks sometimes. And let’s not forget he was basically comatose for two years, so he doesn’t have that sense of time passed like we do.”

“Thanks for the reminder,” she spat. “Good night, Bianca.”

Bianca’s eyes widened. “Good ni–”

The call was instantly disconnected, and White was back on the homescreen of her phone. She went into her contacts list and scrolled down it, until she stopped at that name.

She sighed, dropping it to her side and looking up at the ceiling.  _ “Reshiram...what do I do?” _

  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Agencyshipping, and neither do I like Black and White, but what I do like are dissecting their relationship, what things happened to them to contribute to said relationship, and how they'd react to it. As this fic shows, Agency may look sweet and happy in canon, but after everything settles down, both of them are going to be _very_ busy, plus they have their own issues to deal with. It's a shame that won't get explored much in canon and neither does the fans because they want to think they do have a perfect relationship, when it most certainly won't.
> 
> Any take of what's going on here is valid, it's open to interpretation. Whether Black really was cheating on White in the physical and emotional sense, he was cheating on her emotionally but he didn't realize it, or he wasn't at all, and whether Agency sinks or floats here is up for you to decide. While I rather not say if Black is cheating or not, I do think Agency will sink because these two value their careers a lot, and relationships just seem like second priority because they worked so damn hard for it, and also because of their own issues. They probably may get together again, once they sort out their own baggage and figure out how to manage their careers and personal time, but I don't see highly of their chances.


End file.
